Put a Banana In Your Ear: Rango
by Villain84
Summary: Just a short drabble. Rango is feeling down, so Wounded Bird and the other citizens of dirt decide to put on a little show to cheer him up. Crack.


One hot day in Dirt, Rango was pacing around town, with nothing to do, looking kind of sad. Wounded Bird did not like seeing his partner and friend so upset, and how Rango would not tell him why, so he left for minute, saying he was going to the porto potty.

He snuck into the gas can saloon where he met up with Beans, Waffles, Roadkill, and Spoons at a table.

"Friends." He said as they all sat down together, "Rango is feeling upset. I think we should try to cheer him up."

"Yeah, I have noticed that." Beans said sweetly. "He won't even tell me what's bugging him."

"I'm sure if it was that bad he'd talk to some buddy about it." said Waffles.

"Well, he will not tell anyone. So it must not be bad. We must cheer him up. Get mind off of the problem."

"Well, what in tarnation should we do than?" Spoons asked, a bit excited.

"Well, he _does_ have a thing for plays and musicals..." Beans said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Rango sat down on a crate just outside an alleyway, looking at the bright, blue, cloudless sky, still depressed. Suddenly, Wounded Bird came back over and stood, towering over him, right in front of him. Rango didn't seem to notice until his shadow engulfed him.<p>

"Ah, you're back." he said, glumly, "That was pretty long for a trip to the porto potty. What' you do? Fall in?"

Bird didn't respond, just stared down at his partner.

"Bird? You okay? I'm talking to you." Rango stood up from his crate.

Suddenly, Bird did something Rango never thought he would see the indian crow do: Bird's beak curled up into a smile. It mixed with his eyes to form an intimidating grin, the kind that a villain smiles when he has a sinister plot for you.

"Bird, buddy, you're creeping me out. What's going on?"

Suddenly, The owl Mariachi band started playing a catchy tune on the general store roof, and Bird started singing.

**Wounded Bird**

_Rango, you look quite down_

_With your big sad eyes_

_And your big fat frown._

_The world doesn't have to be so gray._

_Rango when your life's a mess_

_When your feeling blue_

_Or are in distress_

_I know what can wipe that sad away._

_All you have to do is_

_Put a banana in your ear!_

**Rango**

_A banana in my ear?_

**Wounded Bird**

_Put a ripe banana into your favorite ear._

_It's true_

**Rango**

_Says who?_

**Wounded Bird**

_So true._

_Once it's in your gloom will disappear._

_The bad in the world is hard to hear_

_When in your ear a banana cheers_

_So go and put a banana in your ear._

(Suddenly, Beans, Waffles, Spoons, Roadkill, Doc, and several other of Rango's friends come out into the street, marching as if in a parade, each holding a slice of banana under their arms. When they formed a line, they started dancing around with their banana slice).

**Citizens of Dirt**

_Put a banana in your ear!_

**Rango**

_I'd rather keep my ear clear!_

**Citizens**

_You will never be happy_

_If you live your life in fear._

**Wounded Bird**

_It's true._

**Rango**

_Says you._

**Wounded Bird**

_So true._

**Citizens**

_When it's in the skies are bright and clear._

_Oh, every day of every year_

_The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere_

**Rango**

_So go and put a banana in your_

_Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

The song appeared to be over, and Rango started clapping. As he did, the other citizens who have stopped to watch the show joined in, echoing a thunderous applause. As it softened down, Rango huddled up to his friends and spoke.

"Thanks fellas. I really needed that. I loved the song, and great choreography. You people have some real talent. You should be on Broadway."

"What's Broadway?" asked Spoons.

"I hear it's this place in New York City where they put on a lot of plays and shows and stuff." Waffles whispered to him.

"We just try to cheer you up. We don't like seeing you upset like that." Wounded Bird said.

"Well, ain't I the luckiest lizard in the west to have friends like you guys." Said Rango.

"Hey, by the way, what were you so upset about?" Beans asked.

"Oh, nothin'. I was just thinking that I miss my old friends from my former life that I told you guys about."

"Ya mean those toys that them giants gave you when you was their pet?" Spoons said.

"Yep. Those friends."

"Well amigo," Roadkill said, "aren't we better friends than they ever were? Remember, they did not even stay with you when you were left out on the road. Those that survived the crash did little to help you through your problems. Are we not better than that?"

"Oh, without a doubt!" Rango shouted with glee. "Like I said. I'm the luckiest lizard in the west to have friends like you guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I have a much better Rango story in the making. I'll get it post it when I get a chance and a break from school.

Song:_ Put a Banana In Your Ear_ from _Charlie the Unicorn 2_, owned by Filmcow and Secretagentbob. I love this song so much, and it get stuck in my head constantly, so I decided to write this.


End file.
